


Echos on forgotten walls

by Anonymous



Series: All my anon works put together [22]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Denial, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tubbo hears about Tommy's final death from Sam and runs away to Pogtopia to think.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: All my anon works put together [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076048
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Echos on forgotten walls

**Author's Note:**

> Sam, Wil and Techno are all mentioned in here but meh im lazy on the tags today i might've added other people but i have no clue ive been writing for hours and i couldn't find an actual stop im tired enjoy though <3

The initial shock hadn't hit Tubbo until he was walking away. Until his feet seemed to disappear right out from under him, taking him to the only place that seemed like he could escape from the truth. The last place where everything made sense. Pogtopia. He wasn't sure why his body urged for him to return to the desolate place abandoned by everyone. Hidden away from the world like a ugly scar that no one wanted to remember. The memories were nothing but painful, the people were nothing but insane. People lost their minds in that dark place and yet, he needed to return. To see what was dragging him back.

Tubbo walked through the thick forest, going off the muscle memory of sneaking through it on the many dark nights. He was the mole after all, his eyes were almost useless in navigating the maze of woods he found himself in. Finally there was a clearing and he could see the tower sprouting up into the sky. Now it seemed to be a cruel reminder that a certain someone was no longer there to make more ugly cobblestone towers. The tears threatened to fall but somehow Tubbo kept it together as he trudged on forward. 

Finding that the entrance was still open hadn’t been a surprise. The last time anyone had been in Pogtopia, at least to his knowledge, was right before the war. They took everything with them. At least anything that held any value. It was only a temporary shelter, once left it was to be forgotten. No one was ever supposed to return. Even if they lost that war. Death was the only option for everyone involved. Luckily they won. Tubbo grimaced at the bitter memory. They won but really they lost the most after all was said. It changed him. It changed everyone. Everything was different after that war.

Tuboo looked around the area expecting to hear someone talking. Utter silence. It was chilling. He gripped at the loose dirt of the sentence before taking the plunge and walking in. His steps were calculated as he walked down the spiral staircase. The spiral of insanity was a better name for it. The air that filled his lungs felt foul, the smell of mold invaded his nostrils as he continued down the stairs. Everything was stuffy. It felt so cramped. He wanted to just escape from this cursed place right then and there.

He felt his feet falter on the last few steps before the sudden explosion of the room was to be seen. It was like a sign to not go any further. But he had gone this far, what's just a couple more steps. Tubbo took in a shaky breath as he looked down to his numb feet. Biting his inner cheek he got the courage to move once more. He kept his head down watching as his feet moved beneath him, it was like they were floating. A shiver ran up his spine at the thought of seeing the place once more. The memories the walls held, the ones that seeped into his mind without fail. It was as if he was being teleported back into the past to relive those moments. Seeing Tommy cry into his hands as he admitted his fear for Wilbur's safety and sanity, to seeing Tommy bloody faced in the corner of the pit Wil made for him to fight Techno in.

Tubbo felt the air change from it's humid feel to the unrelenting cold that would suck the heat straight from their bones. He hated the way the air sat still unmoving, hated the way it reminded him of Tommy’s unmoving body in that damned cell with Dream. Tubbo let out a low curse as he lifted his head to mee the sad sight of a base they made all those months ago. Seeing the cracks lining the walls scarred to the vines that had taken over in their absence. He scanned the darkened ravine for any source of light left to be had. Nothing but darkness. Tubbo wondered why he even went all the way out here. Tommy was gone. Why was he here?

He let out a pained laugh as the dam finally broke within him. There was no reason to act tough anymore. He didn't need to put up an act to the emptiness. He just lost his best friend. How was even supposed to react? Everything just felt numb. Dulled of the vibrant color that seemed to glow it's brightest when Tommy was around. 

Tommy was his color to the world no doubt. Who now was nothing more than a shadow on the wall. Devoid of any and all light, this wasn't fair. None of this was fair. Tommy didn't deserve such a demeaning death, and by the hands of Dream no less. Why was fate so cruel to them? What had they done that had angered fate to such a degree that they were to be tortured at all times? Why weren't they allowed to just be happy? 

Tubbo grit his teeth, clenching his fist at the injustice. None of this was fair- to either of them. His hand fist collided with a button on the wall. The sound it made echoed throughout the vast emptiness of the space around him, a gentle reminder that he was utterly all alone now. He felt his lips tremble as the words slowly flooded out “I lost everything...and now- i” he couldn't even think as he reached up to pull at his hair. The pain that followed was real yet...it had to be some nightmare. Surely Sam was joking with him. It had to be some kind of joke.

He tugged at his hair once more letting out a pained cry, the tears followed shortly after. Tubbo could hear his hiccups bouncing off the cold walls harshly hating how weak he sounded in the moment, but unable to do anything about it as the emotions washed over him painfully. No matter how much he tried to deny it, it would remain true Tommy was slain by Dream. Tommy lost his final life to Dream, as well as all of his other lives.

Anger bubbled out from his despair at the realization, Dream took each and everyone one of Tommy's lives. And for what? He wanted to live free and his punishment was death by the very man who- the thought sickened Tubbo to the core. Tommy just wanted to be free and Dream- Dream did everything in his power to stop him from having that. “What right did you have to take him away from us?” Tubbo all but yelled out into the ravine loathing the way his voice broke.

Tubbo pulled at his clothing feeling hot from the anger building inside like a wildfire. Slowly he made his way to the bottom of the stairs seething with each step taken. He took a set on the last step, splaying out trying to ease the heat that burned from within. His reddened eyes bore into the shallow ceiling above, a small part wishing that it would cave in and end all of this unnecessary suffering he was forced to bear. Why Tommy and not him? He tapped a nameless tune into the stone under his fingertips finding comfort in the pain that bounced off from the hard unforgiving surface. 

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, it was enough time for his bottom to sore significantly. The fire had died long ago too, nothing but a pile of ash left to be taken by the wind. Tubbo felt trapped in his mind. Maybe instead of seeking out this place he should have sought out someone- anyone actually rather than this place filled with nothing but bad memories to haunt the mind. He wishes he had said something to Sam but the news...something inside him broke finally. All the pain, the torture they went through- it was all for nothing. Everything they did, it led up to this? Was all of it really just for this? Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Maybe it wasn't supposed to. Tubbo despised the uncertainty that the world was filled with now. Hated how nothing made sense anymore, how he seemed to just be a bystander unable to make anything better, to change anything.

His legs felt like jello as he stood from his spot on the steps. His eyes found a small light, he failed to initially notice, in the one of the small cut out doorways. He started towards it with long strides. Placing his hands onto the edge of the stone he peered into the dimly lit room. It was the old potato farm, the dirt untilled from the lack of usage. Tubbo looked past the dirt up to the second layer and there was a small blue light shining lowly. He lacked words as he stared deeply into it feeling the hint of familiarity that radiated from it. 

Stepping onto the still moist dirt, he felt as if he was being pulled by a string towards it. Moving up the second layer he quickened his pace to the familiar boy huddled up in the fetal position. Tubbo sat on his knees once he got close enough. “Tommy?” he felt his eyes go wide as the figure beamed brighter at his voice. He watched in amazement as it moved towards him. 

“Tub-?” the voice was hoarse as it tired to speak. It lifted it's head to Tubbo’s. And faintly he could see the features of his beloved best friend coming through. All he could do was pull it in for a hug as he tried to thank the stars for the chance to have his friend by his side again. 

“Who are you?” the voice spoke once more this time sending a chill down his spine. Tubbo paled as he pulled away to look as who he was sure was Tommy now. “What?” the blue light faded slightly as if it was unsure. “Tommy?” Tubbo spoke again trying to get that bright reaction yet nothing. He tried to remain positive as Tommy’s dominant features broke through the thick haze of light blue surrounding him. He gave a smile to Tommy who only tilted his head to the side as if he was confused. “It's going to be okay.” He heard his voice shake as uncertainty lined his voice. Who was he trying to convince? 

Tubbo stood from his spot letting a hand down for Tommy to take. And he did with great hesitance. Tubbo disliked how Tommy seemed to be uncertain with every action he took, it was uncharacteristic it worried Tubbo. Would they be okay? Tubbo pulled Tommy along who silently followed without a fight or even a word be it. No everything would be okay. Just like with Ghostbur. It had to be. It just had to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> might fuck around, make another chapter who knows- i dont thats for sure
> 
> well if you liked it then um thank you for liking it lol im not sure what to say but yeah ily all <3
> 
> oh wait yeah i didn't like his reaction so i made this thats why i did this lol. i mean really you gonna break the scene to talk about mario come on i guess i wanted more angst...yeah


End file.
